Falling
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Kalau aku jatuh? Tak apa-apa."/ "Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa terluka. Di bawah sana ada jurang. Jika kau terpeleset dan terjatuh ke jurang bagaimana? Tidakkah kau memikirkan ak- kakakmu? Dia pasti akan sangat khawatir. Jika-."/ Ini hanyalah sebuah fic super pendek sederhana./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Hint of Sweetness./ AsuCaga!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-K+ fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Falling**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli memandang ke kejauhan. Sepasang mata berwarna ambernya itu merefleksikan pemandangan kota di ujung sana. Kota yang berhiaskan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang nampak seperti balok-balok hitam menjelang terbenamnya matahari; seperti saat ini.

_Kresh. Kresh._

Ia menggigit apel di tangannya. Apel segar yang ia petik langsung dari pohon itu menimbulkan suara _kresh kresh _kecil setiap kali ia mengunyahnya; seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia betapa segar dirinya.

Di barat, matahari semakin turun.

_Tap … tap … tap._

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dimana ia berada, sesekali dibarengi dengan suara daun kering yang terinjak. Tak lama kemudian, suara seseorang yang tak lagi asing baginya terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmmm?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua tampak mencari-cari sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, "kau di mana?"

Cagalli menghabiskan apelnya sebelum menjawab dengan santai, "di sini."

"Di mana?"

Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap gumpalan rambut biru pemuda yang kini berdiri di bawahnya, "di atas sini."

Pemuda itu mendongak; mata bermanik hijaunya bertatapan dengan sepasang manik amber milik Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Kira bingung mencari dirimu," matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana ia tak khawatir. Di sana, di depan matanya, adalah seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang notabene adalah adik sahabatnya … tengah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu dahan pohon apel. Kakinya yang tak beralas itu menggantung bebas di udara. Ketika matanya melirik akar pohon besar itu, ia mendapati sepasang sandal yang teronggok tak beraturan; dapat dipastikan milik Cagalli.

Cagalli menatap pemuda itu. Ia adalah Athrun. Pemuda itu merupakan sahabat kakaknya; keduanya berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Athrun ialah seminggu sebelumnya ketika pemuda itu bersama dengan kakaknya berangkat ke kota yang nun jauh di sana.

Cagalli menyeringai kecil dan tanpa rasa bersalah berkata, "aku sedang memandangi pemandangan kota. Mau bergabung?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa harus duduk di dahan pohon? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?"

"Kalau aku jatuh?" ia menjeda sebentar dan seolah berpikir, "hmmm … tak apa-apa," ia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"A-a- apa maksudmu? Kau bisa terluka. Di bawah sana ada jurang. Jika kau terpeleset dan terjatuh ke jurang bagaimana? Tidakkah kau memikirkan ak- kakakmu? Dia pasti akan sangat khawatir. Jika-."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan selalu menangkapku jika aku terjatuh, Athrun," Cagalli memotong perkataan pemuda itu.

Kaget. Terkejut. Dua kata itu cocok untuk melukiskan perasaan Athrun saat ini. Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pink itu membuatnya merasa panas dingin luar dan dalam. Kata-kata itu tak salah; ia pasti akan menangkap gadis itu karena ia tak ingin melihatnya terjatuh.

"Athrun, lihat!" Cagalli menunjuk ke arah kota, "pemandangan yang indah, kan?"

Ia memandangi arah yang ditunjuk oleh Cagalli. Di sana, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya takjub telah terpampang. Bayangan hitam kini berhiaskan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang berkelap-kelip. Dengan secercah cahaya temaram yang bersumber dari sinar matahari yang terbenam sebagai _background_, pemandangan itu tampak menenangkan. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa pemandangan kota yang sering dikunjunginya itu bisa tampak bergitu indah.

_Krak._

Suara kecil membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di depannya. Tepat waktu baginya karena ia menoleh ketika Cagalli melompat turun dari dahan yang didudukinya.

_Bruk._

Cagalli tersenyum. Ia terjatuh di atas Athrun; yang kini bernapas putus-putus. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, hah? Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau bisa…," pemuda itu memulai _pidato-_nya.

Cagalli masih tersenyum, bahkan semakin lebar. Ia dengan tenang berbaring beralaskan tubuh pemuda yang kini bercuap-cuap masalah ini itu.

"…terluka jika terjatuh dan membuat semua orang khawatir. Belum ada lima menit aku mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi…,"

Diam-diam, gadis berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang; menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Ia menekan kepalanya.

"…kau malah melompat. Dahan itu tidak rendah!" Athrun mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya, "hei, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" Athrun menggoyang-goyangkan Cagalli kecil setelah menyadari gadis itu tak juga memberikan respon bahkan setelah ia berbicara beberapa lama.

"Sssttt," Cagalli menyuruhnya diam, "Athrun, aku sedang berusaha mendengarkan detak jantungmu. Tolong diam sebentar."

Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya dan menekan kepalanya lebih dalam. Pipi dan telinganya menggesek kaos yang dikenakan oleh Athrun. _Dum-dum-dum _terdengar berulang kali melalui gendang telinganya; _dum-dum-dum _yang kencang dan cepat … _dum-dum-dum _yang sama kencang dan cepat dengan detak jantung miliknya sendiri.

_Dum-dum-dum. Dum-dum-dum_.

Athrun tersenyum kecil. Ada dua noda merah samar di pipinya. Ia mendesah kecil.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut Cagalli, "kau seharusnya berhati-hati. Hal tadi itu berbahaya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ada kau di sini," Cagalli terdiam sebentar sebelum mendongak sembari membuka kelopak matanya lagi, "hei. Bawa aku ke kota ketika kau dan Kak Kira ke sana lagi."

Athrun tampak berpikir keras sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "asal kau berjanji untuk berhati-hati."

Cagalli tersenyum sebelum kembali berbaring kembali dengan nyaman. Kunjungan Athrun dan kakaknya yang selanjutnya akan menjadi kunjungan pertamanya ke kota; ke kota yang selama ini selalu memesona dirinya.

Di belakang keduanya, matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya; meninggalkan sebuah kota yang bersinar redup oleh lampu-lampu yang menghiasi para gedung pencakar langit. Para serangga menyala mulai bermunculan satu per satu dan tebang mengitari kedua orang yang masih berbaring di sana.

000

END

000

Hiya there, minna! Saya kembali dengan fic super pendek ini. Saya kepikiran _scene_ ini terus! Niat sih kemarin saya mau bikin versi bahasa inggrisnya buat memeriahkan AC-VDP. Tapi … yah, forget it, lah.

So, mau review fic selingan ini?


End file.
